fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu's Magical Academy
Koma Inu's Magical Academy (駒犬学院の魔法,'' Koma Inu Mahō no Gakuin'';'' lit. Koma Inu's Magical Institute for Young Mages''), Also known as K.I.M.A., is a fairly new prestigious Academy located near Magnolia. This Institute accepts anyone, regardless of their age, gender or nationality, and respects them equality. The purpose of this academy is to educate and prepare young mages for the life ahead of them. K.I.M.A. is highly associated with the Guild Koma Inu, as all of the founders are members of the respective guild. Buildings Koma Inu's Magical Academy's main building is located near the entrance to Magnolia. As this is a public academy crowded with children, the Headmaster decided to create a giant bubble-sphere around the whole country-yard as a form of protection. The bubble serves as a magical barrier/reflector and requires the power of five S-Class mages to be broken. The barrier powers itself from the ethernano found in its surroundings thus gets stronger in presence of stronger mages. In the centre of the country-yard is located the main building. When viewed from above, one could say it takes the shape of the letter U, as it has two large wings sprouting from the base building. Each one of them is four-stories high. The classrooms are located in the central part, four on each floor, sixteen in total, one for each subject. The only way to enter the building is through the giant iron gate located in the centre of the base building. On the gates are many ornaments, but the largest dominating one is the school's crest. Left and right from the gates are parallel staircases that lead to the staff room and the headmaster's office. The building is mainly made of marble coloured in soothing orange but has kept the original white linings. There are many crests and ornaments on the building, but the most common ones are the school crest and Komainu. Above the iron gates is a large clock framed with an upside down U with a bell on top of it that symbolizes when the classes start or finish. The school has many windows, making it look like it glows during the day. The parallel wings are dormitories, the right wing for boys and the left wing for girls. There are numerous rooms on every floor so that any student can find an accommodation. Dorms The girls and boys dorms are also located on opposite sides of the school, and each has their own wing, right for boys and left for girls. There are many rooms, enough for every student. Each room comes with a medium sized closet and a modest bathroom, as well as a small living space. Both the boys and girls dorm generally look the same, however, the colours and arrangement of the room may differ some. The design is generally the same though, two beds, two writing desks, a couple of shelves two chairs, a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and a couch for relaxation. Every room has two windows, as well as a heating system. You can decide to share a room with one of your colleagues, or if you wish, you can have the entire room for yourself. On both wings, there is a common room in which you can talk to your friends, rest or do homework, but you cannot fight or spar in. The same rule applies to the rest of the building. Cafeteria The Cafeteria is located on the -1 floor, that is, in the basement. It isn't particularly decorated, as the students don't spend much time down there. There are dozens of chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, illuminating the tables beneath. There are many tables, each one with four sitting places, although some have six. The tables are rectangular and made of hard wood, as well as the chairs. There are colourful candles lit on every table, giving off light as well as heat on cold winter days. Even though the cafeteria is underground, it has many windows and plants. The windows are enchanted so that the light coming from the outside can also be seen through the windows, giving off a feeling that the cafeteria is above ground level. Also, there are numerous paintings and drawings illustrating the plain white walls, breathing life into the cold room. At the end of the room is located a bit longer table, intended for the teachers. However, due to the fact many of them come right before class and go to their homes later in the afternoon, the table is almost empty, leaving Arthur and the teacher(s) in charge all alone. The kitchen is located in the left wing of the main building and the cooks give away food as well. However, if the students misbehave, sometimes their punishment can be helping the cooks and the dishwashers in their free time. Library When it comes to a library, K.I.M.A. possesses plenty of books that even the Magic Council wouldn't be ashamed of. They cover various topics, from children books to ones with the forbidden magic. As such, the library is still under construction. Upon stumbling and exploring the ruins, Arthur has found a large room size of a penthouse on the top floor, full of seemingly endless shelves filled with knowledge. After seeing all the books, he was shocked. He used some of the money available to him to restore the shelves that were falling apart, repair the broken windows and reconstruct the office located near the entrance, making it his secondary office. It took some time to rearrange all the books and write all of them down, but the outcome was amazing. A full functioning library, perfect for a school! The west part of the library is forbidden to students, due to the fact that there are scripts and various dark magic spells, lost magics and criminal records dating to X700's. The books are organized by their genre instead of the usual alphabetical order. Additionally, there is a large lacrima in the centre that has some of the more important information stored within, in case a student is in a hurry or doesn't want to search for the book. Dojo The dojo is located outside of the main building, about two hundred feet North. It is a large wooden construction with many windows. Although it doesn't seem very interesting, once you enter it, your mind will definitely change. On the inside, there are numerous mirrors covering the entire wooden walls, making it seem endless. The ceiling is a large glass surface, illuminating the interior with natural sunlight, although if necessary, they can turn pitch black, immediately darkening the room. The floor is covered with a thick layer of dark blue protection mats. There is a little closer-like storage room in the back corner in which students can store their weapons and such. Also, if necessary, the teacher can pull out a white board and write on it, although most of the teachers prefer to use Light Pens that allows them to write in the air, leaving a trail of light while doing so. The mirrors are enchanted so that they reflect almost every type of magic, but are still breakable by powerful blasts or hits. The dojo is unlocked all of the time, allowing the students to practice whenever they wish. Arena Similar to the Dojo, there is a large arena located nearby the main building, about two hundred feet west. It is a large circular opened arena with many spectral seats, similar to Domus Flau, but much smaller. The centre consists of a large round blank space on which the students can duel. There are three stages of the audiences' seats that are in circular form. The seats also have dividers with three arches in each, and four bigger dividers connected with the banners holding golden and white flags with school's crest. Numerous arches can also be seen inside, which are just above the highest stage of the audiences' seats, and are connected with the arches outside. The Arena is seemingly big enough to host the entire Magnolia Town and some even say that it could hold both, Onibus and Magnolia! The seats are coloured in school's colours, gold and white, although the front row, mainly intended for the teachers and important guests is light blue. The order of colours is random, but when the arena is empty, one could see that the seats form two crests facing each other. Gym The two-stories high Gym, located next to the Dojo, is a perfect place for tiring physical work-out, regardless if you are alone or with fellow students. The place is filled with newest exercise constructs and items. The walls are plain white with pictures of warriors in various poses painted over them, You can choose from Jiu Jitsu, Mixed Martial Arts, or Striking based classes. Learn real world self-defense with solid basics of grappling and striking defense. Also, you will be able to gain power, speed, coordination and muscle from serious workouts for your entire body and mind. Private lessons with exceptional teachers are also available for those who are majoring in the Unarmed Combat classes. Many students refer to the Gym as the Chill Room because they often come here to express their rage in serious workouts. Parks The Parks are located all around the campus and their size varies. The main and the biggest park is in front of the main building, divided by a wide road that leads to the iron gate in front of the Academy. The paths and are very confusing and new students can get lost easily. Every park is connected to another one and one could, by following the main path, circle around the whole campus, but that would take hours. Students can go there to enjoy the beauty of nature, sun rays and the sky. There are numerous benches all over the parks and students are encouraged to spend time outside. There is also many herbs in the parks itself, thus the school doesn't have a greenhouse. The flowers release a sweet scent that is almost impossible to resist, thus, during free time, the students are often relaxing from their businesses in the parks. History Koma Inu's Institute of Magic was founded by five members of the famous guild Koma Inu shortly after the X793 Grand Magic Games. After seeing the ignorance of young mages, Arthur has stumbled upon an idea of establishing an institute that is supposed to give proper education to young mages all over Fiore. After some time he located the ruins of an old academy he attended. They were right outside of Magnolia and as such, the location seemed optimal to both, Arthur and his comrades. After some time spent doing the paperwork, Arthur decided to share the idea with his fellow guildmates. They exchanged their ideas and got themselves a loan from the Magic Council in order to repair the old building, as well as used some of their own savings. The Academy was later on sponsored by the council and is still accepting donations from them. As some of the parts got renewed, some got built and the academy was growing slowly. It was time for the members to choose a headmaster for the newly founded Institute. They have voted Arthur as the First Headmaster while the other got honourable titles as Heads of Departments. Nova being the Head of Armed Combat, Aiden the Head of Unarmed Combat, Tojima the Head of Magical Knowledge, and Samarra being the Head of Magic Practices. The building itself was finished in late X793, but due to an unfortunate series of events, the academy was open in X794 as the newer generations got their opportunities to shine with radiant knowledge bestowed to them from the older generations. In the time that followed, the academy grew quite a bit. By the end of X797, roughly five hundred students were attending the Academy and all of them were accommodated in the dorms. Educational System Education is the process of facilitating learning. Knowledge, skills, values, beliefs, and habits of a group of people are transferred to other people, through storytelling, discussion, teaching, training, or research. Education at Koma Inu's Institute of Magic takes place under the guidance of educators and mentors. K.I.M.A. can teach you anything you want, as long as you're willing to study! Due to the variety of classes and subjects taught at the Academy, the Headmaster in association with the co-founders has decided to classify subjects based on their importance in Magic World, thus there are mandatory subjects and elective ones. Additionally, every student may take upon extra-curricular activities as well in order to improve or learn new things. Subjects Koma Inu's Institute of Magic, even though the Academy itself is pretty new, has covered pretty much everything required for young mages' education, varying from the complete understanding of lacrimas to literature. Due to a high number of subjects, they are divided into two groups, mandatory (obligatory) and elective ones. Mandatory Subjects Mandatory classes are obligatory for all students regardless what department they're majoring in, no exceptions allowed. The founders state that these classes are the most important ones as they are the basics and basis for any other. *'Hand to Hand Combat': The Hand to Hand Combat class consists of three parts, offence, defence and strategy. The offence consists of simply learning how to punch and different ways of attacking and also how to improve your offence in general. Defense includes how to block your opponents attacks, dodge them and even how to counter them. Expect to get hit in this course. The strategy portion of the course consists of many different ways on how to win a hand to hand fight such as learning your opponents weaknesses and exploiting them. Students are expected to have a fun time during this course and to participate as much as they can. The teacher will be separating the students into different groups based on initial strength in order to prevent anyone from getting seriously injured. Depending on how a student performs throughout the year, students will be able to move up and down in groups. Monday-Thursday will be training and Friday's will be scrimmaging days. *'Physical Training': The Physical Training course at K.I.M.A. teaches the students how to become more fit and prepared for battle (if need be). Physical training consists of many aerobic exercises and weight training, in order to become stronger. There are a wide array of different physical activities that you are able to partake in such as rock climbing, weight lifting and simple sports that will do throughout the year in KIMA. We hope here at KIMA that each student does their best in class but also has fun. *'Caster Magic': The Caster Magic class at K.I.M.A. teaches the students the basic principles of one of the huge branches of magic, Caster Magic. During this class, students will learn how to recognize a caster magic and how to nullify or counter it on their own. They will learn how to expel ethernano throughout their bodies in order to create auras and how to properly utilize this fighting style. *'Holder Magic': The Holder Magic class at K.I.M.A. teaches the students the basic principles of one of the huge branches of magic, Holder Magic. During this class, students will learn how to recognize a holder magic and how to nullify or counter it on their own. They will learn how to channel ethernano through various objects and bodies in order to amplify the already existing power within and how to properly utilize this fighting style. *'Combat Tactics': Although called "tactics" this class focuses on both tactical approaches to battle, as well as strategical. Here students will learn basic manoeuvres and plans, both in direct styles of fighting and responsive styles, to achieve the greatest overall result during a battle. The first half of the class will focus on individual operations, while the second half will focus on team operations. Students should leave this class with a greater understanding of battle strategies and means to outwit their opponent. This class is stationed at the Magical Knowledge Department. *'Geography': This class offers students an opportunity to study and get to know the regions all over Fiore. In this class, students will be able to learn how to make their own maps, evaluate optimal routes while travelling and such. It is very helpful and is considered to be one of the more useful classes taught at K.I.M.A. It is stationed in the Magical Knowledge Department. Elective Subjects Elective classes aren't obligatory to all students, but everyone is free to attend them if they want to. However, students are limited to five elective classes, as having more would highly affect student's schedule and free time and would also be too exhausting. *'Lacrima usages, understanding and development': This class is a hand on learning style class that focuses on the use of lacrima, a magic crystalline substance, and its uses in everyday life and battle. Students will get the chance to handle a variety of lacrima styles, from communication lacrima to magically charged lacrima. The students will be given a final project where they must develop a way to utilize lacrima with their own magic, and give a presentation on how they would use that in combat. All activities will be performed in a safe environment with proper supervision. *'Melee Weapons': This class offers students the opportunity to learn how to use melee weapons properly in close combat. Weapons range from swords and long knives to whips. Students who would like to enrol in this class will usually be interested in close combat weapon magic such as Requip and Soul Weapon Magic. This class is stationed in the Armed Combat Department *'Ranged Weapons': This class offers students a great opportunity to learn how to handle and use ranged weapons varying from bows and arrows to throwing knives and spears. Students will be able to practice their aim at targets and their ability to use each weapon. This class is for students who are possibly interested in magic that involves ranged weapons such as Bow Magic or Guns Magic. This class is stationed in the Armed Combat Department. *'Molding Magic': This class offers students to learn how to use Molding Magic that can range from Ice-Make to even Blood-Make! This class will teach students to learn how to properly utilize both dynamic and static molding magic for whatever element they choose. This class is for students that have a large amount of creativity and will to improve their magic. This class is stationed in the Magical Knowledge Department. *'Elemental Magic': This class focuses on the fundamentals of elemental magic, that is explains how to manipulate an element to fit student's style, how to creatively use an element for your survival and how to counter the respective element. Although purely theoretical, this subject offers great fundamentals for young mages who wish to specialize in any type of elemental magic. It is stationed in the Magical Knowledge Department. *'Lost and Slayer Magic': This class offers students the ability to learn about magic erased from history and records, lost and slayer Magic! Students can learn about magic ranging from various lost magic like Arc of Time to different slayer styles! Not only will students learn about slayer magic itself, but different types like Dragon, Phoenix, God, Demon, and more! This class is for students who want to know more about the magic itself as it is rare to find slayer magic users at the age range we currently have at K.I.M.A. This class is stationed in the Magical Knowledge Department. *'Magical Artifacts': Even though seemingly boring, this theoretical subject may come in handy when encountering different magical objects, varying from lacrimas, celestial spirit gate keys to magical cards. Upon completing this class, you will be able to tell the real artifacts from fake ones within milliseconds, thus securing yourselves from any possible outcomes.This class is stationed at the Magical Knowledge Department. *'History of Magic': This class offers students to learn about the history of Magic! Ranging from learning about the origin of Magic itself and learning about important people that contributed to the magic world in history. This class is for students who are interested in learning about where their magic came from and how it was created, along with other interesting studies. This class is stationed in the Magical Knowledge Department. *'Magical Creatures': This class offers students the chance to learn about a variety of magical beings and creatures that can range from an elemental Phoenix to frogs that can tell the future! In this class students will be able to learn where a creature's habitat is, how to go about dealing with them, weaknesses, strengths and more! This class is for students who love learning about animals and other beings that they may come across in their future magic careers! This class is stationed in the Magical Knowledge Department. *'Literature': A story can have a thousand different meanings and explore a million more ideas behind it. In this class, we will study several forms of literature ranging from the works of William Shakespeare to Dante Alighieri and to that of Robert Heinlein. *'Philosophy and Morals': The ideas of right and wrong have plagued humanity since its birth, within this class we will explore and discuss those ideas as well as the morality of human beings. Extra-curricular Activities and Clubs As KIMA makes the best out of young, the teachers have, alongside the department heads come up with numerous activities and clubs that are supposed to allow everyone to express themselves in any way they want to. There are no limitations on how many activities a student can attend, but students are advised not to take on more than five. Grading System Like every educational institute, KIMA has its own grading system. Rather than the typical alphabetical system, Koma Inu's Magical Academy uses a numerical system. Grades vary from 1 to 5, 1 being the lowest and 5 being the highest grade. The only non-passing grade is 1, while all other are passing ones. Each grade has its own description used to illustrate the grade, 1 is insufficient, 2 is sufficient, 3 is good, 4 is very good, 5 is excellent. Many teachers use minus and plus symbols as grade modifiers. For example, "−5" denotes a grade slightly lower than "excellent", while "+4" denotes a grade slightly higher than "very good". Half-grades such as "4/5" are also used. These modifiers are unofficial and do not appear in final grade reports. Additionally, every student will have their conduct graded on a 3-pointed grading scale: poor being the lowest, good being the average and exemplary being the best. In practice, most students receive "exemplary" conduct grades. Conduct grade does not count towards the grade point average. Finally, Grade point average is calculated as the arithmetic mean of all numerical grades that are identical to the grades. Mentoring System After completing the four years of regular school, every mage is given a chance to choose their specialization and the type of magic they wish to specialize in. Upon choosing the stated magic, they will be granted a mentor, a person who will privately teach the mages how to properly utilize it, how to avoid unnecessary energy losses and how to strengthen and prepare their bodies for the mentioned magic. After one year, a student will be given a chance to get another mentor in order to master a secondary magic so that the mage would be able to extend their capabilities and limitations. The mage can swap a mentor every 6 months if they please. This 'course' is finished 36 months after the first meet-up with the mentor. After that, the mages who have finished KIMA can proudly call themselves alumni. Departments Armed Combat Department of Armed Combat is perfect for young mages who wish to specialize in Requip, Sword Magic or any other Weapon-based magic. The current Head of Department is Nova, one of the very founders of K.I.M.A. If you wish to major in this department, you will be able to study various tactics and best ways to utilize the selected weapons. Students can choose what weapons they would like to train with, varying from Swords to Guns. During this class, you will be able to spar with other students and improve yourself. Remember, Rome wasn't built in a day. This Department doesn't have a theoretical part, thus the classes will be held in the Arena, Gym or Dojo, depending on what the teachers wish. There will be no theoretical tests, every three months you will be tested in order to see your improvement and progress. All students from Years One to Four are obligatory to attend this class, but they don't have to major in it. Those who decide to major in it will have classes more often and cannot major in anything else. After 4 years, this class is not obligatory, thus you don't have to attend it anymore. Unarmed Combat Department of Unarmed Combat is perfect for young mages who wish to work on their fighting skills without any weapons, using only their fists to land powerful blasts on opponents. The Head of this Department is Aiden Cordelia, also one of the four founders. However, If you decide to major in this class, you will learn to improve your physical capabilities and limits, from becoming more agile to unlocking the Second Origin. Just like the previous class, this doesn't require a classroom and is commonly performed outside, in a Gym, Arena or Dojo. The exams don't have any theory, only your physical capabilities will be tested. During this class, you will learn to defend yourself even without any magic, but when you combine it with your magic, your attacks will be even more blasting and destructive, you will be able to break down walls without any problems! This class is mandatory for all students, but those who do not wish to major in it are obligatory to attend them, but to a less degree, as they would have more classes in their major. This class is obligatory for all students of Years One to Four, after that, if you wish, you do not have to attend it anymore. Magical Knowledge Department of Magical Knowledge is ideal for the students who don't want to be killing machines but instead, rely on their intellectual and tactical abilities. The Head of Department is Tojima Shisen, one of the five founders of K.I.M.A. In this class, you will learn to recognize and counter various magic, but in order to achieve such accomplishment, you will have to know how the magic principles work. This class is always performed inside within classrooms, due to the fact that this subject does not require any battling or duelling. In this purely theoretical class, you will learn how every magic there is works and how to counter it. Additionally, students can take an elective class of moral values and philosophy that will keep them from going the dark way and a whole new class - discover the new world of magical creatures! Those who decide to major in it will have slightly harder and filled schedule, due to the massive amount of knowledge this class is offering you. Those who wish to major in other classes are still obligatory to attend this class, at least from Years One to Four. Exams are held every three months but do not be surprised if you get a pop quiz, after all, your only duty is to study! Magic Department of Magic is for students who have made up their minds on their specializations and what type of magic they wish to utilize. The Head of Department is Samarra Inari, also one of the founders of K.I.M.A. This class is mandatory for students of years Five and above and is not available to lower years. After reaching the Fifth year, regardless what you're majoring in, you will automatically start to major in this class. Still, you can take other classes if you wish, but that is up to you. Upon choosing what magic they want to specialize in, every student will be granted a mentor, a highly experienced mage with that particular magic, someone who will privately teach them how to properly utilize the desired magic and how to avoid unnecessary energy losses, as well to strengthen them and give them advice on spells and such. If the mentor approves, a student can take a secondary magic, allowing them to extend their abilities and limitations. There will be no exams in this class and whether you'll study in the classroom, library, or outside is completely up to your mentor. After finishing this program, you can proudly call yourself a K.I.M.A. Alumnus/Alumna. Events Koma Inu's Magical Academy hosts numerous events annually whose job is to promote selfishness and a sense of responsibility. Halloween Masquerade Talent Show Winter Ball Agonai Games Spring Fest Duelling Tournament Summer Ball Teachers and Staff Even though fairly new, Koma Inu's Magical Academy has grown quite big, thus employing numerous teachers and staff. Notable Students Years 1 to 4 5 Year and above Alumni Gallery tlom__school_corridor_bg_1_by_exitmothership-d5yfnww.png|Hallways anime-genre-feature.jpg|Library 1aa8c026d52336811ef2abd417579ceb.jpg|Cafeteria 4569179-5456427710-12556.jpg|Arena Trivia *The School's Crest's symbols represent the four departments, the book being Magical Knowledge, the hands Unarmed, the sword Armed and the 法 symbol being Magical Practice department *If you want to submit a student at K.I.M.A., just leave a message on my talk page and I'll get back to you as soon as I can Category:Koma Inu Category:School Category:Academy Category:K.I.M.A Category:Organization